Hi Bunny!
by 93DarkRose
Summary: Light has a perfect life, He's an actor and a model living in Los Angeles and is the main star of the expected film " Fake marriage" Poor him didn't know the pervert that kissed him on the street is his partner,"Hello there Bunny!" Hilarious, LxLight Fluf
1. Of Bunnies and Movies

" My Life is So Perfect "

The handsome man laying on his bed was absolutely right, His life was perfect. He had just graduated with the best grades in his school history, Now barely 19 years old he was living in Los Angeles. His career was the easiest one of the world, Actor and Model.

His brown eyes did the charm of being an actor and his build body did the work for the modeling, But he also have talent. After seeing an announcment on the internet about a big role in a new movie that was expected to be the next Matrix or at least more famous than the fiction film.

A knock on the door stopped his thoughts of womans and world fame.

" Come in "

" Hey light, How are you doing? You feeling well? Wow this house really is awesome I really like it. Did you found out anything about movie? Can i go buy some ice cream ? "

Letting out a sight Light stood up and walked over to his younger sister, The always so clumsy Sayu. With a frown he walked over to her and started pushing her out of his room.

" Hey Sayu, I'm Fine Thanks, I'm feeling extremely well, I know the house is big and i also like it, I haven't even unpacked how'd you want me to be researching about the movie interview. And no If you want ice cream put proper clothes on and i'll see you in five minutes at the door, Got it? "

The poor girl looked confused and lost, Honestly even he didn't understood a word he said but he did answer all her questions.

" Ok , whatever, Can i go buy icecream ? "

Light resisted the urge to roll his eyes, Sayu was his sister and as her brother she did have good looks but she was not that smart.

" Change into some jeans put a jacket one I'll be waiting here "

" Ok "

" Man, This is going to be rough "

**Two weeks Later**

Light was jumping in one feet. He was accepted in the new movie and he was going to be the main character, Sayu was off for 1 week with a friend of hers in Texas and to make things better he was going to be the official sponsor of an important clothes company.

He was so lost in thought to watch where he was going, Sudenly he bumped into something and fell on his bottom, That was not the worst of it he was pinned in the floor with somebody he didn't know on top of him, Thanks to his stupidity.

" I'm sorry, But , you should watch were you're going "

" I will apologize when you get off me of course!! "

" Geez! why the temper "

That's when Raito's senses kicked in, This was a men on top of him. Mass Paranoia !

The blue haired man got off of him and helped him get up with his own hand.

Lawliet wasn't expecting for the foul -mouth to be such a handsome boy. He was as tall as him, Brown eyes trying to look at him behind brown locks of hair. He was wearing an open shirt which exposed his neck and a somewhat tight jeans that marked his formed legs.

" Oh yeah You're hot "

" What the hell are you say-- "

Light couldn't finish his sentence due to a par of lips on his own, A very good lips by the way. L grabbed Light's hair and pulled the man to him adding more force to the brutal kiss. Without hesitation his hands started exploring the Brunette in fron of him. Light let out a little moan as L's hands brush from his back to his belt.

Taking advantage L shoved his tongue in Light's mouth and esplored Light's abdome with his curious hands. When breath was needed he pulled away.

" What the hell was that, You idiot you fucking kissed me "

" Not that you complained "

" Well I am now, You pervert "

" See ya around, Bunny "

" What Bunny, You sick shit, Pervert "

L smiled to himself as he looked at the fuming brown haired man walking while cursing away from him.

" I'll se you soon, That's for sure "

#

After the weird encounter on the street, Light now looked around everytime he was alone walking in the streets, Thank god he was going to start filming today, He will relax have a good time and become more rich than he already was

" Light I want you to meet your movie partner "

Light turned around to look at his expected partner. _Hope she is hot._ All of the sudden his eyes widened in shock, fear , surprise, anger, horror all in one second

" Tell me this is a joke, That Pervert "

" Well, Hello Bunny! "

" Oh god, Kill me ! "

* * *

LITTLE STUPID STORY I;M IN THE MAKING OF i JUST NEEDED MY LXLIGHT DOSIS,AND A COMICAL RELEASE LOL


	2. Of Tigers, Salmons, Bears, Tacos and Red

Thank you all for the unexpected support, I unfortunately I'm not such a fast updater but i will do my best, I know that they are OC but I love Light when he is pissed off. winks evily

Disclaimer: DN Is not mine

* * *

" Light I need you to buy me some a womans dress so that Mrs. Takada will look decent for her next scene "

Light, who was pissed off, looked up from his chair to his director. He was a nice old man, but why on earth did he paired Light and L as best friends in the movie, The worst of it, Light had read the script various time and according to what he had read he and his partner were really close, extremely close.

" I don't know were I can find a dress in this city I don't know "

L smiled from across the room and winked at Watari ( The director )

" Oh, that's no problem Bunny, I'll take you to the store, We need to spend time together, For the movie "

L couldn't help but to laugh at the frightened face of the brown haired male, He was ignoring him since he came into the set and in front of everybody called him 'Bunny'. In fact, L liked him but he liked irritating him more.

" I;m not going with him "

Watari looked from Light to L and from L back to Light. There was no way that Yagami could find a dress all by himself, he barely knew where he was at the moment. Letting out a sigh Watari managed to spoke

" Well, I'm sorry to tell you Mr. Yagami that this is an order from your director and a request from your new old friend, If i could do it on my own I would, But I'm so old and my feet aren't as fast as they were when i was your age "

Grunting Light stood up and cursed himself for being so soft towards the old man.

" Fine, But tell Mr. Tiger over here to keep his distance, I never liked tigers and bunnies are afraid of felines "

" Oh so you do admit that you are afraid of me, How interesting, Did you know that Tigers are one of the most passionate animals, They can have sex fo-- "

" Enough! You rapist let's go "

Watari tried to hold back the laugh that was about to come out. Light was furious and L was happy like a kid with a new toy

Smiling L walked to Light until they were besides one another, Then out of the blue he pinched Bunny's butt. Light jumped and fell 3 feet away from L.

" You Tig--I mean rapist you just pinched my butt, How dare you! "

" Come on what's the big show i barely pinched meat, all that you have in there is bones and skin."

" Cut it out and let's go! "

Light was the first one out of the building followed by a smirking L. After 15 minutes of walking around They found a shop with good looking dresses. L walked in first and looked confused around the shop.

" Good evening Gentleman, Can I Help you with something ? "

Light looked at the lady in front of him. Thank God there was someone there to help him around that way L will keeps hands and smirks away from his sight and He didn't knew anything about lady's clothes, so it was to his advantage to be helped by the gentle lady.

" Um, Yes, We're looking for a sexy red dress, That looks not too slutty not too prom, but still cute and nice and cheap, You now what I'm saying "

Smirking the lady led them to a session of red knee-length dresses, Light didn't knew much about woman's likes but he did knew that there was a particular dress that caught his attention.

Before he could pick the dress L caught it and took a look at it and at it's size, It was a little too big But he didn't care it was for Takada after all.

" So, Um if you are done there's the counter "

Light took the dress away from L and went to the counter with L right beside him. There was no one else on the store so it was good because they didn't have to wait.

" Good evening "

Light nodded to the lady and put the dress in the counter. Looking in every direction except the woman's eyes

" Bunny that's not polite, Sorry he's kind of shy "

The woman nodded in an understanding manner and smirked

" What a weird name "

Light blushed madly and looked away

" Pet-name actually, He calls me Tiger, Because, well you should research about Tiger's affairs "

Light handed his wallet to L and gave him a dirty look before exiting the store. L smiled at the woman and apologized silently.

" There all yours and good luck with that "

L smirked at the wink off the woman and exited the store chasing the smell of his Bunny.

" You are so sick, So disgusting, So pervert, So hypocr-- "

" Bunny, Do you want to go take a snack, I'm kind of hungry "

Light sighed and nodded, he was hungry. They walked to a taco place and steped on the line, There were three people before them, Some giving them weird looks.

When they were the ones ordering, A dirty looking man took their order, well Will take their order.

" Bunny, What do you want I;m paying for it "

Light smiled, a fake smile and let out his anger in front of the whole restaurant

" You Freaking stop calling me Bunny this instant!! I am not your bunny you are not my Tiger and I do not want to see you ever again!!, Now you fucking buy me two Tacos You pay for them and You take them to the place, Got that!! "

Everyone looked at Light's direction some laughing some disgusted. L smiled and nodded

" Ok, My little piece of Chocolate "

" I'm not your Chocolate! "

" My hawk "

" No! "

" My shark "

" No "

" My fish, My dosis, My cat, My dog, My bird "

" No!, No!, No!, No!, No!, No! "

" Fine then My Bear "

Light frowned and decided to play along

" Yes, Now my dear, I'm an angry, Big bear You are a little defenseless Salmon, And if you don't get your ass in my cave in 10 minutes, No sex for two weeks !!, Bye Bye Salmon "

This time it was L who was embarased and blushing

" I like that attitude, Bunny Bear "

" Oh you're so kind Salmon Tiger "

" I'll kill you, Light "

" Can't wait for it "


	3. Of Films, Sequels and Dressing Rooms

I know it's been a while and I apologize but i really didn't expect such response for this fic, Thank You all!!

* * *

When L made it back to the studio, he was fuming mad. He tried to manage the most polite look to the crew and hurried towards Light and Watari.

He dropped the bag with the two tacos and threw Light a dirty look before sitting down. Watari noticed the tension and didn't doubt for a second to ask.

" It's there something wrong dears? "

L smiled to himself as he considered this the best opportunity to get revenge on his Bunny Bear.

" Nothing to worry about Watari, It's just that Mr. Yagami bit my lip too hard and it kind of hurts "

Lights eyes shot wide

" I did what? !! "

" Don't deny love "

Light stood up and faked a smile dragging L across the room with him, to where the dressing rooms where.

" I am Absolutely tired of your pervert remarks, I don't persuade you, much less kiss you, or I am interested in you. I like woman, W-O-M-A-N!! "

L didn't say anything, in fact he decided to test what Light had told him. So without a single word L pushed Light against the wall and kissed him.

Light was surprised and tried to put his body on check, But damn those expert lips.

L pushed his knee between Light's legs and started exploring his body with his hands. Light unable to fight it let out a hungry moan giving L advantage to pushed his tongue in Light's mouth.

" Oh God "

Light was starting to react not only his mind but also his body, specifically a certain part of his body. He could feel his pants begin to feel tight.

L smirked and suddenly let go of Light making the brunette fall to the floor.

He was a mess, He was breathing hard his hair a mess and his pants noticeable ' bigger '

" Bye, Bye Bunny. Oh and try to settle DOWN, Wouldn't want anyone seeing whats bound to be mine "

" Fuck You "

" I know you wanted it but Not so soon, I like things slow "

" Damn you !! "

L exited the room laughing loudly. Light stood up and looked at himself in the mirror, he fixed his hair and regained his breath but there was something he couldn't fix, His pants.

Looking at his clock he realized that he have 15 minutes before his next scene, letting out a long sigh Light unbuttoned his pants and drooped them to the floor.

His boxers soon accompanied his pants and growling with frustration he sat down and started jerking off.

* * *

**10 minutes later**

" Mr. Watari we need Light and Lawliet for make up and I can't find them "

" Rosalie dear, They are in the dressing room probably getting ready or studying their lines "

" I'll search for them, Sir"

* * *

Rosalie search through the first three rooms and nobody was there, There was only 2 more rooms left. She was about to knock in one of the rooms, when a noise stopped her.

It sounded like a moan, No better like two people moaning.

" Damn you Ryuuzaki !! "

" Fuck Light! "

Rosalie's eyes widened and she put a hand on her mouth as she realized the situation, She went off running disgusted with what she just heard.

* * *

Watari looked up to his assistant Rosalie, She looked pale and flushed

" Did you found them? "

" Sir, I didn't know that we were already filming the affair scene "

" What ? "

In that moment Light came out of his dressing room, smiling wide. Rosalie's face was one of horror. Then not too short behind Light a Half-dressed Blue-haired man came out of his own dressing room.

" Are we ready, Watari ? "

Rosalie looked at him up and down and threw him a disapproving look.

" I almost thought I was gonna die in there "

Light turned his attention to L who's hair was completely messed up, He didn't have a shirt on and his pants were barely hanging in his thin hips. He also looked flushed.

" Well Light, Good look with the scene. I'll be waiting for the sequel of today's film "

Rosalie had enough and ran off to the bathroom. Watari however had an interested look.

" Well Light, Come on. I don't wanna make your lover wait "

Light was shocked. His What ??

" Don't worry Watari He'll get it, Twice as big and twice as hard "

Light followed the make-up people that was calling for him leaving the old director to his own thoughts

" I didn't need to know that "

* * *


End file.
